ABC Prompts
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: A series of drabbles. Mostly Kurama/Hiei
1. A is for Acluophobia

A Is For Achluophobia (fear of darkness): Hiei POV

Hurt/comfort, Romance

"...Hiei?"

"Hm?" I grunted, stretching to pop my back before plopping onto the mattress. Kurama lay curled on his side, sheets pulled up to his chin. Green eyes shifted for a moment before he reached out, caressing my Palm with his fingertips.

"I have a ridiculous request of you."

"All of your requests are ridiculous," I tugged his hair playfully, tossing my shirt across the room. "Ow! What the-" something stabbed my kidney. I reached behind me and dropped one of Kurama's many books onto the floor, sending a sidelong accusing glance. He did not respond with his usual guilty grin, or owlish blinking. He was still looking at me, a serious expression on his face. I grew concerned, "Fox..what's wrong?"

"Could you...leave the lamp on?" "What-why?" my eyebrows shot up to my hairline as he entwined our fingers.

"After what happened...I'm afraid I've found myself with a fair amount of anxiety."

"You killed him Kurama." I brushed the bangs away from his eyes, cupping a smooth cheek in my hand, "That freak won't come back...you know that."

"Of course I know that," he sighed, closing his eyes and holding his hand over mine. He trembled lightly. My fingers traced the healing marks along his torso and arms.I recalled the sound of bombs, leaving my ears ringing. Kurama had been left temporarily deaf in one ear after the fight. In another few days, there would be no physical evidence of his battle. But the mental scars he was left with...only I was allowed to see those. As far as everyone else was concerned, he'd shrugged it off as another near death incident.

"Tell you what," I laid down, pulling his head to my chest and stroking the thick tresses, "I'll keep it on for now. But I'm not letting you go either. Deal?" He nodded, kissing my collarbone and closing his eyes, long lashes brushing his cheeks. "Thank you love..." As his breathing evened, I glared at the offending light. This was going to be a very difficult transition...


	2. B is for Back

B is for Back (Kurama/Hiei)

"Ow! Damnit!"

"Hiei, really now, it's not that bad."

"Says the one who isn't being tortured-Damn it, that hurts! I swear, I will pierce you with my sword again!"

"Hm. Empty threats. Almost done."

"Stop!"

Crrrrack.

Hiei's eyes widened and he fell, completely limp, onto the carpet, "oh...my Gods ."

Kurama smiled, rubbing the relaxing muscles with his thumbs, "Pardon me, Hiei, but I think I've found the knot. But you told me to stop, so..." He made to stand and was met with a fist around the front of his shirt.

"Get the damn knots out," Hiei snorted, "Or I really will stab you."

Grinning, Kurama slung his legs over his lovers small hips, a perfectly smug expression as Hiei turned to putty under his hands.


	3. C is for Call

C is for Call-Kurama POV (Kurama/Hiei)

"So, Suichi, you still handling the Fischer accounts?"

"Unless I've been transferred without my knowledge," I shrugged, taking a sip of my scotch and smiling at my coworker, who shamelessly flirted with the bartender.

Hiten leaned forward, grinning impishly, "Any possibility of you transferring it my way? I know how busy you are with three other clients. I could take it off your hands..."

"Sorry," I smirked, undoing my hair from the braid I kept it in for work, "I rather enjoy the percentage I receive, no matter how insufferable the client."

"Stingy," he punched my arm playfully.

Our banter was interrupted when my phone screamed from it's place in my coat pocket. Excusing myself, I flipped it open, stepping out the back door with complete disregard for the Emergency Only sign.

"Minamino Suichi," I breathed in the clean air gratefully, loosening my tie; the cigarette smoke that was in every local restaurant and bar was painful.

"God Damn it," I heard heavy traffic in the background, "Stupid human contraption...hello?! Fox!"

"Yes Hiei?" leaning against the wall, I looked at my watch; 11:24 pm.

"HELLO?" I held the phone away from my head, stifling my laughter in the crook of my arm. "Yes Hiei I'm right here. You can speak at a normal volume."

"Finally! Do you know how many times I've clicked the button you pointed out?! I have no idea who I called earlier but she had the nerve to threaten me with human authorities-!"

"I'm sorry love," I tipped my head back, looking at the dim streetlight, "is there something I can help with?"

"No," He huffed; I could picture him slumping against the couch, pouting because there were no witnesses, "I just...wanted to know if you were alright. It's not like you to be out so late...not that it matters..."

"...you set the oven on fire again, didn't you, Hiei?"

"The Damn thing takes too long!"

I shook my head, "I'll be home in a few minutes. Just don't try the appliances anymore, agreed?"

"Fine. Takeout then?"

"Mongolian. I'll see you soon."


	4. D is for Dragon

D is for Dragon

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I snorted, resting my arm in Kurama's waiting Palm. He shook his head, worry plain on his face as he ripped a long strip of cloth with his teeth.

"Of course," I hissed as he applied a reeking ointment, "if I wasn't sure I never would have started. Stupid Fox."

"Yes Yes, I'm the stupid one, says the man mutilating himself..." he smiled mischeviously, wrapping the bandage tight enough to make my arm numb. I suppose that was part of the reason for doing it. "Don't forget The-" A bland stare cut me off as he set the wards, pinning them with precision. "I wouldn't. The last thing I want is to be devoured by living flame, thank you..." My Fox smiled and kissed my palm, "There. You're ready." I flexed my fingers, turning my hand to inspect his work, "Perfect." I nodded my approval.

As I stood to leave, he slipped a small jar into my Palm. At my questioning glance, he shrugged, pulling a seed from his hair, "It's the same salve. In case you would like more.," he looked at the trees pointedly, "If you will excuse me?" "Sure Fox. Play with your flowers." Kurama snorted, growing a vine with dripping teeth, acid dissolving chunks from the ground.

"Yes," he smirked, "flowers..."


	5. E is for Epiphany

E is for Epiphany-Hiei POV

"Ne...Hiei-San?"

I looked over at Yukina, who was calmly tending to her garden while I pretended to sleep in the shade of an elm, "Yes?"

"I realized something this morning..." she took a deep breath, "Do you remember when you told me...to stop searching for my brother?"

I tensed; God not this again. Why wouldn't she just give up? "I do."

"Well, I wanted you to know I have..."

"...Why tell me?"

She stood, smiling softly while walking gracefully toward me, her feet whispering through the grass. My sister folded her legs under her, sitting next to me and handing me a flower, "I wanted to tell you I'm giving up my search...because I found you."

I froze, blinking stupidly at the plant in my fingers; my hand trembled minutely and I swallowed the air caught in my throat, "...how long?" I whispered, "Have you known?"

"I just noticed...this feeling I get with you, unlike with the others. Its not like What I feel with Kazuma...it's like the bond is already there. And since you wear the hiruseki," she smiled, touched my necklace lightly, "I figured...what other explanation could there be?" I sighed, shook my head to hide the small smile, "Does it change anything?"

Her head fell to my shoulder, her face lit up with a light smile, "Of course it does...now I don't gave to ask to call you niisan, right?"

"No," I sighed, feeling lighter, relieved at her calm aura and how easily she came close to me, "You don't have to ask, neechan."


	6. F is for Forgiveness

F is for Forgiveness

 _"...this is fucking stupid."_

 _"My god,_ Hiei, however do you survive with such optimism?" Kurama's voice came from below, where he lounged beneath the willow Hiei was currently perched in, flipping through a reading assignment. He would get through it in two days...ridiculous.

"What," Hiei snorted, "You telling me you enjoy being a ward of Spirit Realm, stuck in this boring city, with a pathetic human CHILD as your parole officer? Christ I could slit my own throat..."

"But if you did that," the Fox sighed, "I would be all alone in this lackluster place. And then I might have to get arrested again for wreaking havoc. After all, you are the only interesting person I have to talk to."

"...you betrayed me."

Ah. There it was; the accusation Kurama had been waiting for the entire day. He rolled his eyes, "Right. I went into that disgusting warehouse and planned for you to impale me. My scheme worked wonders."

"Don't dance around the subject."

"I'm sorry. I acted on impulse. It doesn't happen very often. But...he did save my life, you know. Call me pathetic, but I think I owe a bit of a debt to him. Just be grateful we are not in a cell."

"I'm going to follow that command; you are absolutely pathetic," Hiei snorted.

"...At least you'll be close to Yukina. That is a silver lining, yes?"

"If you say so."

Kurama sighed, snapping the book shut and glaring at his Moody companion, "Are you going to be using nasty sarcastic tones for the entirety of this probation? Because it's going to make it very difficult to work with you and frankly, I don't think either of us have the patience to be alone with those two humans."

"Not the entirety of it, no."

"Would it help if I apologize?"

Hiei opened his eyes then, leaning to look at the red head, "It's a start."

"Very well. I am sorry. I did not mean to betray your trust. I can o ly hope to regain it someday. Truely...I am sorry."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled, leaning his head back to enjoy the Sun on his face. It was better than nothing.


	7. G is for Ghost

G is for Ghost

"...Hey...Kurama?"

The question had come from nowhere.

"Yes Hiei?"

The little fire demon had shifted uncomfortably, holding his sword against his chest as a barrier.

"Don't be upset."

"You have a question," Kurama answered calmly, flipping the page of his book, "ask if you feel the answer would be beneficial."

"...What was it like...to be dead?"

The Fox paused, eyes skimming the same line twice before looking up, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible, "It depends on who you ask, I suppose..."

For himself it had been torture. Soul drifting in and out of world's, searching for redemption, all of his being looking for solidity and chaos he had come to rely on. Until he'd found her...

"Being dead wasn't so bad," he sighed with a smirk, "Being a child, however..."


	8. H is for Hickey

H is for Hockey-Shiori POV-Kurama/Hiei pairing

I looked up from my cooking at the sound of the front door. "Mother?" my son's cheerful voice filled my living room, making me smile. "We're here!" I turned the heat down on the stove, wiping my hands on my apron as I made my way to the door. "Hiei! Suichi! Welcome home!" I kissed my son in law on the cheek, taking the bag from him, "Oh thank you dear! Such vibrant zucchini. I was hoping you two would bring some more," I winked at Suichi, Kurama, "Always the Gardner, yes?" He shrugged modestly and leaned in to kiss my cheek-

"What on earth!" I pushed him back, ignoring his surprised gasp as I jerked his head to the side, "What the check is this?" a mottled bruise was marrying the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Hiei snickered, "Sorry. My fault."

What?! He openly admitted to beating my son?! That little-

"You?! Wha-" I blushed when, on my second look, I realized exactly what I was looking at. "Oh my. I cleared my throat, smiling, "I'm sorry boys, I...had a moment of maternal panic. I thought Hiei had struck you."

Suichi's eyebrow shot up, clearly having no idea what I was talking about. He looked at Hiei, then crossed the living room to check the hall mirror.

"Really Hiei?!" he blushed hotly, glaring at his husband, "You promised!"

"I said it would fade, and it will."

I laughed, fanning myself with my apron, "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up...forget I mentioned it!" My son groaned, hiding behind his hand and muttering about never living down his humiliation. Hiei simply smiled, complimented my sharp eyes .

"So," he said calmly, taking his boots off, "need any help in the kitchen?"


	9. I is for Infant

"What..in Hell's name...are you doing?" Hiei closed the door slowly behind him, holding a grocery bag in one hand. He stared at his lover with an expression that resembled fear.

"Oh. Welcome home, Hiei," the Fox smiled brightly, shifting the burden to his other hip, "How was your trip to the market?"

"Don't change the subject!" Hiei stripped his cloak and crossed His arms over his chest, "What is that?"

"Oh. This is Ame. I'm watching her for a coworker this afternoon," as if it were the most natural thing in the world for his male partner holding a baby... "She should be back around six. Go on, introduce yourself."

The small demon could practically feel his eye twitching as the vulpine grin spread, "Human infants,' he scoffed, "do not understand what we are saying. Even I know that." Kurama chuckled, holding the child at eye level and kissing her nose affectionately. "There, there, Ame," he cooed, "Uncle Hiei is just grumpy because he missed his nap. Yes he did."

"You are scaring me," Hiei shook his head, going quickly into the kitchen to put away the rice and vegetables he'd bought only minutes before. Things were so normal then.

"Ne, Hiei," the redhead leaned against the kitchen doorway as Ame tugged his long hair, "you want to hold her?"

"Oh no," he snorted, "You are not roping me into helping you. No way. You can have the little snot maker." Laughing, Kurama placed the child in a high chair, "Fine. But I'm going to check the mail. She won't give you any trouble." Before he could protest, Kurama had drifted out of the room, humming merrily as he went. "Damn fox," Hiei snorted, leaning down to look at the...things? eyes. Thing? That's what one called human offspring, right? Cooing, she reached for him with one drool-covered hand. "Hn. You seem harmless enough...you don't even have teeth."

Looking yo to make sure his partner was still gone, he smiled just a little and let tiny hands grasp his finger. "You have a strong grip," he murmered, smile widening just a bit, "you'll be strangling people in no time."

In the hallway, Kurama chuckled.


	10. J is for Jacket

Hiei POV-Kurama/hiei

"...I despise rain," I sneered up at the grey sky, feeling the first drop hit my nose. "Really? Never would have guessed. Considering how many times you've snuck into my room to avoid it..." Kurama leaned his head back, sticking out his tongue to catch one of the drops that were thickening quickly.

"You left it open for me!" I snorted, "I would hardly call it sneaking. You wanted me in there so you could molest me in my sleep..."

"I did no such thing."

"Sure fox. Whatever you say. Now can we get going? I don't want to get we-" the sky opened up, mocking me as countless streams fell and ripped through the branches, "-GOD DAMN IT."

Snickering, Kurama brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I'm sorry live. If I had known you hated it to this extent I would have warned you of the weather forecast."

"...I hate you," already my hair was drooping, my bangs clinging to my forehead. Water dripped into my eyes and I shook my head. I felt like a dog.

"No you don't," my fox chuckled, and suddenly, the rain stopped. I looked up to see Kurama's coat draped over my head, he standing there in his short sleeved button up, smiling and completely content in the downfall. I turned away so he wouldn't see the redness I felt creeping up my neck and face.

"Let's go home, Hiei,' he adjusted the coat affectionately, "I'll make you some tea."


	11. K is for Kill

Kurama POV

"What the Hell am I supposed to do with that?!"

"Eat it, of course," Hiei snorted, "You asked me to bring home dinner, did you not? I brought dinner!" I took several deep breaths, covering my eyes as I tried to keep level headed. How could Hiei have known that when I'd asked him to pick something up, I did not mean for him to go and kill something.

"I suppose I could figure something out," shaking my head, I closed the curtains, hoping to all the gods that none of my neighbors had witnessed my lover dragging a cow into the house...


	12. L is for Limp

is for Limp. Yusuke POV, Yusuke and Kurama friendship

"You know, if you'd let me help you, this would be a lot easier..."

"I do not require your assistance," Kurama sighed, "as I have already told you." A mission with just us, followed by a fox-human clutching his bleeding arm and limping along the path, telling me his broken shin didn't feel nearly as awful as it looked.

"I promise," I huffed, "not to tell anyone! Just let me be a crutch, will ya?"

Weird how I'd once denied Botan the same logic, just before I had met the stubborn fox I'd come to trust, protect, even love as we fought along side each other.

"Fine," he sighed, "but if anyone asks, you are my cousin from out of town, and I sprained my ankle."

Being in his home city sucked. I snorted, ducking under his arm and ruffling his hair. "Yeah, yeah. Love you, cuz."

"Yusuke," he sighed, resting his sweaty head on my shoulder, "I love you too."


	13. M is for Memories

M is for Memories-Kurama POV, Kurama/Hiei

"No...why...?"

I awoke from a sound sleep by the sound of my lovers voice, choked with fear. Immediately, I stood from the bed, grabbing the rose I kept on my nightstand. I scanned the room, unable to find the threat. Confused, I looked down, my mouth open to question the small demon.

...he was asleep. "What?" I whispered, sitting at the edge of the mattress and pushing damp bangs off his face. He was having another nightmare...

"Hiei," I said softly, stroking his cheek with my fingertips, "Hiei, love, wake up. You are only dreaming..." My heart ached as he sobbed, tossing his head away from me and whimpering. His body jerked and a strangled cry filled the room. I knew immediately what he was dreaming of. "Shh...it's okay," I took his small hand between my own, stroking softly, "Come back to me...you're safe."

Immediately, his eyes opened, meeting mine. His expression was frantic, mouth open in misery. The tears fell as white gems upon his pillow. "...Kurama?" He wiped his face, sitting up, "What the..."

"You we're dreaming," I whispered, subtly dropping the tear gems into the nightstand drawer next to him, "the falling again." He gave a shuddering sigh, running his hands over his face and rubbing the moisture away. Clearing his throat, he lay back onto the pillow, shaking his head, "Sorry," he mumbled, yawning. I smiled, pulled him to my chest, "It's alright...I've got you."

I would never let him fall.


	14. N is for Nurse

N is for Nurse-Kurama POV-Takes place before Kurama met with Hiei and Gouki

"Suichi...it's not good..."

I nodded, staring straight ahead at the ugly painting adorning the wall. I don't know why they insisted on nature scenes, but at least they tried.

"How long does she have," I sighed, trying not to let my face betray any emotion.

"Six months?" she sighed, "at best. We...can make her comfortable. The cancer has reached her bones, done a great amount of damage to her heart...I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly, my arm shot out; unusually , I craved affection. I held her for a second, this girl only a few years older than this human skin. She had been there from the beginning.

"There is nothing," I murmered, "that we can do to save her?"

"I'm so sorry," her tears on my jacket, holding me tight, "all we can do is reduce the pain...I wish there were more I could do."

I nodded, let her go and awkwardly adjusted my shoulder bag, playing the part of a studious boy. "Of course," I bowed sneakily, knowing there was only one last thing I could try, "thank you...for telling me personally."

"Your mother is an Angel," she sighed, trying to compose herself through her own tears, "I just wish..." she bit her lip, shaking her head. She took my hand.

Demon healers are never so affectionate.


	15. O is for Odor

O is for Odor-Kurama/Hiei

"...Fox?"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Why the Hell are you sniffing me?"

"You smell good."

"I just got done training. I stink, you lunatic!"

"Nonsense. You smell...musky. Natural."

"You smell like you need to be dunked in cold water to clear your head..."

"Only if you join me..."

"Clothes stay on!"

"Damn it, Hiei...you are no fun at all."


	16. P is for Panic

P is for Panic-Hiei POV

"Hiei?! Hiei!" I was vaguely aware of someone screaming, calling my name with panic. Why were they yelling? I opened my eyes; only a blur of red and black. "Kurama, we have to get him to Genkai-" "He won't make it there! Don't you dare try and move him!" I grunted as someone's hand pressed against my ribs, sending a shock of agony through my side. I wanted to tell them to stop...

I coughed.

"Shit! He's bleeding all over the place! Kurama-!"

"Kuwabarra if you aren't going to help me then do me a favor and shut up! Screaming in my ear is not helping us!" a swipe of his lips across my cheek. "Hiei? Baby, can you hear me?"

Yes...I can hear you. My vision blackened at the corners. Yusuke made a hideous choking sound. Was he...crying? The hell?

"Kurama...he's not-"

"Don't! Don't even finish that sentence so help me Gods!" My fox sobbed, panting and pressing his face to my chest. "Damn it, Hiei, don't you dare!" he groaned. My chest burned. His lips, always soft, pressed against mine. I thought to return the kiss before I felt his breath filling my aching lungs. "No, Hiei!" The only oxygen came from him. My head fell back as he cradled me. His screams were muffled in my shirt, rocking me back and forth erratically. "No no no no...!"

I'm sorry, fox...but I can't breathe anymore...there's nothing left...


	17. Q is for Queen

Q is for Queen-Hiei/Kurama, Hiei/Mukuro. Hiei POV

"...You'll go to her then?"

"...She offers me power." I cringed at the way his slender shoulders lifted, a careless shrug. Gold eyes turned to a tree, holding a blossom in his hand and manipulating It to spring forth early petals.

"I take it I won't be seeing you as often."

"It is not personal," I whispered, embarassed, kicking dirt with the toe of my shoe, "it's just politics. ...i don't love her."

"I know that," he chuckled, "but she is your best step up, your way to the power you have always longed for...with her, you will reach new heights. Its admirable, in a cynical sort of way." I dared to reach out, to touch his shoulder. Our relationship had always been tentative, but ending it was a New weight.

"It's alright Hiei," my fox smiled, waving me away and fully facing me, "I'm sure you and Lady Mukuro will make fine rulers...to be Queen of a technological kingdom suits her. I wish you both success."

And before I could say anything more, he smirked and jumped into the trees, tail flicking playfully behind him.

"Is it so easy," I murdered into the wind, "for you not to care...?"

I loved him once...


	18. R is for Run

R is for Run-Yoko POV-Yoko Kurama/Kuwabarra

"Kurama!" Kuwabarra stopped at the foot of a tree, bending to catch his breath, "is it really so bad? He's giving you a break, right? Come on and come home!"

I shuddered, my tail flicking in irritation as I manipulated the branches to hide me and my energy, "Kazuma, you don't understand,' I gasped, chest burning from sprinting and panic, "I cannot survive locked in a cage! I cannot survive knowing that all the good I've tried to do means nothing to them! What am I to do, surrender, admit that I've sinned for three thousand years, accept double that in a cell?!"

He did not answer.

"I'm not asking you," I clutched my chest, "to stay with me. All I ask is that you feign ignorance. Do not tell anyone you found me. I will simply disappear, drift in to the background as I did for hundreds of years before I was Suichi! Just...go...you won't have to lie!"

"But I'll lose you," Kazuma rest his head against the trunk of my tree, shoulders heaving, "either way I lose you but at least if you go away to Spirit World we can see each other...! Maybe you can make a deal!"

Voice choked with tears. Poor boy didn't realize that Gods never struck deals with Demons. He forgot who I was...


	19. S is for Sin-mild homophobia

S is for Sin

"You are telling me with a straight face," Hiei said monotonously, "that after all the times you have been stabbed, shot, sliced, and even fucking blown up...that you are afraid of a human?"

Kurama shrugged, putting his keys in his pocket and making his way down the apartment steps, "I am not afraid, Hiei. I simply do not wish to deal with idiotic questions abd judgemental stares. I'm sorry, but we live in a rather conservative community..."

"Fuck that," the petite demon snorted and grabbed his lover by the collar of his shirt to pull him into a rough kiss, "I always kiss you goodbye. Have a good day. And pay no mind to their opinions."

Hiei was gone with a crack of air, leaving Kurama barely blushing and avoiding the wide-eyed stares of the family across the street. Hiei was anything but subtle...


	20. T is for Treasure

T is for Treasure-Hiei POV-Hiei/Yoko 

"..."

"Don't give me that look!" Kurama laughed, I king a gold coin with his thumb casually.

"I'm not giving you any look, stupid fox...although I must say that your obsession with trinkets is strange...," I held up a dil er goblet, the rim lined with sapphire, "What on earth do you even plan to do with this crap?"

"I'm going to keep it, for a while," he flipped a lock of white hair over his shoulder, looking around the cave with disinterest, "And after I grow bored, I will sell it for twice what it is worth. It's called Economics, my dear Firefly."

"I call it hoarding," I shook my head, tossing the cup back on the shelf, "Do you even know what most of this is?"

"Of course," he put his hands on his hips (a womanly gesture), "I remember where and when I got each one as well. I may be a thief, but stupid and disorganized, I am not. Oh, by the way? This is for you." My fox smiled, slipping a black metal band around my middle finger. Upon closer inspection, I saw silver flames engraved in it. "Hn," I turned my hand, "it's...and I never say this, pretty?" Yolo laughed, turning back to the shelves and smoothing a thin, fine cloth on to it, "Glad you like it. Being mated to a thief has it's perks, yes?" I shrugged, admiring the scabbared he'd acquired for me a month before. "I suppose so...hey...so do you think you could find a cloak anywhere? Mine has become rather worn..." he smirked, "Of course firefly. But I pick the color-"

"Black!"

He kissed me, ears swiveling playfully, "Your wish is my command."


	21. U is for Unpredictable

U is for Unpredictable-Hiei/Kurama- - could be pairing or friends

"That was stupid," Hiei snarled from his place in Kurama's bed, watching the kitsune bandage his arm clumsily, "It would have been against my moral code to allow Kuwabarra to die with me there...foolish though it may have been."

"You could have let him get hurt...my sister would have healed him, as the oaf does not possess your prideful nature."

"True," the Yolo shrugged, "but I acted on impulse. One of my annoying habits, as you put it last year, no?"

Rolling his eyes, the petite fire demon slid off the bed, sitting on the floor in front of his wounded team mate and snipping medical tape with his sharp teeth.

Kurama cocked his head; it was unlike his friend to be so nurturing. "You don't have to-"

"Shut up."

The kitsune smiled, holding his arm out and letting a pleasant numbness travel upward as the bandages tightened around his wounds.


	22. V is for Victim

V is for Victim-Hiei POV, Kurama/Hiei...duh

"Hiei...are you alright?"

I Sat silently, staring outside from my place on the sill, slowly flexing my burnt hand and dropping dead skin onto the lawn. "Fine. It's just a bitch to get all this off."

"...You scared me tonight."

I paused, tried to appear casual as I peeled a nasty scab, "It wasn't my intention. He was going to kill us...I had no choice." I was cold and exhausted, shivering through my pride, refusing to use the blanket that lay neatly folded next to me.

"Please...try to be more careful," he sighed, kneeling before me to lick the blood from my wounds. I winced, hissing, but relaxed as I found his action soothed the wound. "Fine," I snorted, trying to be casual, stroking moon-Beam hair with my free hand and gently untangling a knot I found.

"...I am sorry I said that to you," my fox whispered , sittin back on his heels, blood staining his mouth and chin. He wrapped another bandage carefully around my fingers. I wrinkled my nose at the memory; our target had been particularly sadistic, drawing blood from us all. He'd called me Half-Breed; the insult hit a place I'd tried to keep hidden and I lost control of The Dragon.

Which is why we are trying to heal my arm.

"There we are," he kissed my knuckles gently, sitting back on his heels and trying to smile, "you will feel no pain by dawn."

Impulsively, I reached out, wrapped my arms around his neck, just wanting to hold and be held. He replied wordlessly, pulling me onto his lap and kissing my scalp.

"The opinions of others mean nothing," I whispered, lacing our fingers together, "because I have you...I have always had you..."


	23. W is for Wanted

W is for Wanted

"...the fuck is this?!"

Kurama laughed softly, leaning against the brick wall with a smug look, "That, my love, is an artistic rendering of you. You've been stirring up questions and suspicion, sleeping in the trees and lounging with your katana. The human authorities will be out looking for you now," the Fox's voice was clouded with amusement.

"Hell no!" Hiei snorted, lighting the paper and burying the ashes in his lovers garden, "If these humans think they can get me with some sh it piece of paper they have a very unpleasant surprise headed their way!"

The Yoko shrugged, "Do as you wish. I just didn't want you to be shocked when officers demand you come down from my tree to answer questions..."

"No one commands me!" Kurama chuckled, only half listening as Hiei trailed behind him, ranting heartily.


	24. X is for X-Ray

_X Is for X-Ray...Kurama POV_

The MRI came back

Within her brain stood

Bright and white

A tumor

A death decree

A rock in our stomachs

"It's ok," she said, "I'm not afraid to die..."

She didn't know how much I feared

The reality of humans.

How much I feared her,

Her death,

Her human soul.

Where w of I go...?

In the mirror I saw my face,

Her tumor,

Our lives...transparent.

I knew love in the declaration of her bones.


	25. Y is for Young

Y is for Young

"What are they doing?"

"Hm?" Kurama cracked an eye open,stretched out in a patch of sunlight on the branch next to his love. Hiei tipped his head toward the lake, where their close-knit group was splashing and laughing merrily. The fox smiled softly, "They are playing Marco-Polo. An American game where a blindfolded player identifies the others through vocal calls."

"...Why?"

Shrugging, Yolo popped his shoulders, lying on his stomach and swishing his tail back and forth lazily, "It is considered fun. Not something I have the attention span for, personally, but it is amusing to watch, yes?"

The koorime just shook his head, "I swear, all humans are children."


	26. Z is for Zoomorphic

Z is for Zoomorphic (having the form of an animal)

Hiei couldn't help but smile as he opened one eye, watching his mate roll in the grass under the assumption that Hiei was asleep. When they vacationed to Makai, Kurama took the opportunity to spread his wings, so to speak, and, when he thought the little hiyoukai was asleep, he would take his original form.

So, Kurama was merrily rolling around in a patch of highly fragrant blossoms, five tails whipping around as his fur caught the tiny petals. A tiny yipping noise, a quick barrel roll, and the kitsune hopped off again, bouncing off the trees like a hyperactive kitten.

"Hn," Hiei yawned, smiling and content to bask in the Sun while Kurama enjoyed a "private" moment of being a truly strange white fox.


End file.
